Drabbles
by Skyhigh55
Summary: Tiny Drabbles. Their will be more later on.
1. In the Night

Soul sat and thought. It was 12:00pm and the night had benefits. Thinking was a necessity for the teen with conflicting emotions. It occurred to him mow late it was, but only payed attention to the city lights. Soul wanted to be alone. Soul's heart was beating a steady beat, but the trigger was close and as soon as he went near, it was pulled. All was good, but bittersweet. The thought of being with her gave him chills. Those chills resided in him almost every day. Soul sighed. She was never interested in him. Keeping it "cool" was the only way to hide his affections. He sits in his room countless nights and thought 'Ask her! Ask her!' but he never did. Soul looked out over the city on the top of Shibusen. He leaned over the side of the wall, watching people pass by, scurrying to their location.

"Soul?" a voice questioned. He turned to see the face of Black*Star's partner, Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki? What are you doing here?"

"I like to come here when I feel happy. How 'bout you?"

Soul didn't respond, he turned back to look out at the lights again.

"I know, Soul. It's hard for whatever is happening. Want to talk?" Tsubaki said. Soul looked over his shoulder.

"It's Maka. She..." Soul didn't finish.

"...completes you?" Tsubaki finished. "You like her, don't you?" Soul nodded.

"But I know she's not interested" he shot back.

"Do you know that? Is that set in stone? Because, you haven't tried, have you?"

Soul smiled.

"I'll see you Tsubaki" he said, smiling to his black haired friend. He stepped down from the walk and ran back to his apartment.

Tsubaki smiled.

"Go get her, Soul" she whispered.

Soul walked the stairs of his apartment complex. He came to his door and used his key to open it. The first thing he saw was Maka, breathing softly on the couch where she slept with the TV on. Soul smilied and turned of the television. He sat at the edge of the table and looked at the peaceful body soundly asleep.

Soul picked up Maka and carried her to her room. He set her down on her bed and tucked her in. Once Soul was satisfied with his work, he leaned in and kissed Maka on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Maka" he whispered, exiting and entered his room.


	2. Thanks to Blair

Here's my second drabble. Hope you like, yes?

Another fight. It was over who makes dinner that night.

"No, I made it last night, Soul!"

"No you didn't! I did!"

"Soul, I made it. You have bad memory don't you?"

"...fine. I'll make it AGAIN. flat chest"

"What did you call me!"

Soul puffed. "Nothi-"

"Yes you did!"

"Can you calm down? You're always on a rampage these days!"

Maka was astounded. She marched towards the door but was stopped by Soul's grip.

"Where are you going?" he demanded. Maka's back faced the door.

"Out. You probably will mess this meal up like you did the la-"

"Hey that was a mistake!"

"Yeah, one that cost us our food!"

"Okay, calm down Miss Prissypan-" Just then the door flew open, pushing Maka.

"Maka-chan! Soul-kun! Blair's home" the cat witch announced. Blair noticed the silence then a very shocking sight. The two teens had locked lips with each other, eyes wide. Maka pulled away slightly, then went back and gently pressed her lips against Soul's. Soul broke their kiss and smiled.

"Maybe we should go out and eat" Soul whispered to Maka. Maka nodded and the went to the door. Soul turned to Blair.

"Thank you" he said before the couple headed out. The cat witch smiled a very perky smile.

"Your welcome, Soul-kun!"

R&R!

Song of the week: Homecoming by Kanye West ft. Chris Martin.

Thanks you! :3


	3. Imagine

Well, if you haven't guessed yet the drabble is about the song "Imagine" by the famous John Lennon. One of my favorite songs. Strong sense of Soul x Maka, of course. Hope you like it.

The tap tap tap of rain drops on the window of Soul's room woke the snoring weapon. One eye open, he stared at the gloomy atmosphere of Death City. Soul groaned and started to drift back to sleep.

His dream was better than rain. Soul drifted by the sunny day high in the clouds. His soft cotton ball cloud floated up into a blue sky. In the distance a bird flew towards him and Soul soon realized it wasn't a bird. It was an angel, flapping its white wings towards the dumfounded boy. Its face was soon visible and resembled none other than Maka, his meister. The Maka angel stopped in front of Soul and smiled a warm welcoming smile. Soul tried to speak but the angel silenced him with her index finger to his lips. Soul had got the message and sat silenced. Maka had started to close the space between their faces until Soul was starring into Maka's soft, light green eyes. The final centimeter of space closed and ended with a sweet, loving, passionate ki-

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm blasted in Soul's ear, waking him up from his beautiful dream. Soul shot up, looking at his alarm clock. It read Saturday 7:30 am. Soul cursed silently, remembering the other two residents of his apartment. He smashed his fist on his clock, shattering it and sending pieces flying. His dream interrupted and wiped away from his imaginative mind. Soul looked back outside. The rain pounded on his window now, giving no sign of clearing up at all. Soul got up and left to the kitchen.

"Mornin' sleepyhead" said a cheery voice. Maka stood with her apron on and a spatula in her hand.

"uh huh" Soul replied. Then Soul had an idea. He walked towards Maka turning her around by grabbing her shoulders.

"Soul! What are you-" Maka didn't finish her sentence because of Soul's next action. A kiss. His lips pressed against hers. It was the finish to his dream. The connection he's been waiting for. Maka closed her eyes after the shock that this gave her. As Soul separated from her, he only said one thing.

"I love you, my angel"

I thought of this on my way home from Mississippi. Hope you like it. Not really that much to say but REViEW! Oh and tell me if I should do a T or D fic. Alright, thanks you guys!


	4. Perfect Days

This is sort of a drama. It's a short and sweet one and I hope you like it!

The breeze was soft and comforting for a motionless girl laying flat on the grass. The blades next to her hand swayed in the small gust. This girl had her green eyes open and staring up at the sky, looking at clouds that drifted over the world. Maka Albarn sighed. Days like this come once in a blue moon. The wind touched the face of Maka, making her close her eyes. Now the only thing on her mind was a boy. A friend, a pest, her weapon. His name, obviously, is Soul Eater Evans. He was annoying, asinine, and protective. One of the reasons Maka hates about him. He says he's always ready to die for her. When he got hurt, guilt is the only feeling she had. 'It's all my fault! It's all my fault!' she kept thinking while he lay motionless in the hospital. But besides his screw ups and protests, Maka loved him. She could never tell him, but she absolutely adored him. His smile, his perseverance, his looks. All made Maka squeal inside. It's because of Soul that she keeps going. The breeze had died, leaving all around Maka still. And at that moment, that specific moment, Maka knew it. And all along she knew...

She loved him. Maka loved Soul.

R n' R. Thanks for reviewing! Second chappy for today! Yay!


End file.
